


Perdite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Sad, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Harry teme per la vita di Ginny, non vuole perderla come ha perso sua madre Lily.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Ginny, HarryPrompt: Guerra





	Perdite

Perdite  
  
  


Harry appoggiò la bacchetta sulla guancia graffiata di Ginny e la ferità si rimarginò. Mise una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio della fidanzata. La Weasley gli sorrise e arrossì. Harry osservò la goccia di sangue che le scendevano lungo la pelle pallida.

_ _

_ Il sangue si incrostò sui capelli rossi. Il neonato gorgogliò e dimenò le mani verso la madre. Alzò e abbassò i piedi. Harry strillò. Il viso gli si arrossò e strattonò una ciocca dei capelli del cadavere. _

Le iridi verde smeraldo di Harry divennero liquide. Ginny baciò le labbra del fidanzato e lo vide rabbrividire.

“Sto bene” lo rassicurò. Harry le baciò la fronte.

“Non voglio che questa guerra ti porti via da me” sussurrò con voce rauca. Ginny gli accarezzò la guancia e guardò Harry abbassare la bacchetta.

“Alla fine di questa guerra saremo ancora insieme, te lo giuro” mormorò dolcemente.


End file.
